Orthopedic procedures and prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee arthroplasty can be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. An incision is made into the knee joint to expose the bones comprising the joint. Cut guides are used to guide the removal of the articular surfaces that are to be replaced. Prostheses are used to replicate the articular surfaces. Knee prostheses can include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of a tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee. Prior to the knee prostheses being selected and implanted, range of motion and other testing can be performed using trial components and other instruments to insure proper prosthesis size and knee joint kinematics. For example, knee balancing can performed to achieve tension of the ligaments using a knee tensor or balancer.